Tu es à moi
by alicekate
Summary: Quinn veut faire évoluer sa relation avec Rachel, mais c'est sans compter sur Santana...
1. Chapter 1

Quinn ne savait plus quoi penser. Depuis quelques temps elle ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'a Rachel Berry. Le matin qu'elle se levait au soir qu'elle se couchait la diva était dans ces penser, même ses rêves étaient peuple de la brune, donc chaque matin elle se soulager sous la douche en pensant à elle. Que Rachel soit avec Finn ne lui posait aucun problème, ce n'était qu'un petit détail, un détail qui pourrait être vite régler si elle mettait son plan en exécution.

Mais Quinn avait peur de se lancer, peur que la diva ne ressente pas la même chose qu'elle, même si la diva répondait au flirt quelle a avait ensemble depuis quelque jour, Les bises juste à la commissure des lèvres, les mains qui se frôle, les câlins juste comme ça sans aucune raison, les sous-entendus, Quinn n'était pas sûr que Rachel accepte plus que ce petit jeu entre elle. Mais après tout elle était une Fabray et personne ne résiste à une Fabray.

Donc aujourd'hui elle allait trouver Rachel, l'emmener dans une pièce vide et l'embrasser et elle verra bien comment la brune allait réagir. Elle devait pour cela trouver la diva...au bout de 10 min à errer dans tous les couloirs sans trouver la petite brune, et sans tomber sur quelqu'un qui pourrait la renseigner ,elle tomba sur Brittany.

_« Hey Britt, tu ne sais pas où est Rachel? »_

_« Si, je sais où elle est »_

_« Tu peux me le dire? »_

_« Non »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

_« Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

_« Satana m'a fait promettre de ne pas le dire parce que c'est un secret de licorne et si je te le dis je perdrais ma corne, et j'ai pas envie. » _

_« Ta corne ? »_

_« Oui, ma corne, et si je la perds je ne serais plus une licorne je serais juste une Li et je n'ai pas envie d'être une Li._

_« Et si tu me donne un indice, je pourrais trouver par moi-même et tu ne perdras pas ta corne. »_

_« Euh… je sais pas si j'ai le droit. »_

_« Mais si, ou as-tu vu Santana la dernière fois. »_

_« Dans les vestiaires, mais elle a mis tout le monde en me promettant que je pourrais m'occuper de Rachel la prochaine fois. »_

_« Merci Britt... »_

Quinn partit courant vers les vestiaires suivit par Brittany qui a senti qu'elle venait de trahir une promesse. Juste avant que Quinn ouvre la porte Brittany la retient

_« Ne rentre pas s'il te plait satana sera en colère contre moi. »_

_« Je ne lui dirais pas»_

_« S'il te plaît Quinn »_

_« Britt laisse-moi rentrer je dois voir si Rachel va bien, elle est Satana ne s'entendent pas. Alors…._

Mais elle fut interrompu par un gros boum et un "Oh …mon dieu" elle ouvre la porte en un fracas et fut surprise par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux

_« Mais putain, qu'est que c'est que ce bordel ? »_

_« Je suis désolée Santana, je n'ai pas voulu te trahir »_

_Très court je sais, le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre centré sur Rachel, et ce qui ce passe dans les vestiaires avec Santana. Laissez-moi une petite review_


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel avait tout pour être heureuse, de papas exceptionnels, de l'ambition, du talent, elle avait un petit groupe d'amis mais ça lui suffisait, et un petit ami quaterback dans l'équipe du lycée, populaire mais bête comme c'est bien. Finn n'était pas mauvais, mais il n'était pas fait pour elle, Rachel profitait du statut de son petit ami, pour éviter de se faire humilier. Elle avait pensé que ça serais resté comme jusqu'à temps qu'elle soit entrée à la NYADA, mais c'était sans compter sur Quinn. Quinn était la plus belle fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, même les filles des magazines n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Quinn, certes elle a toujours était une garce envers Rachel, mais la brune n'arrivait pas lui en vouloir. Quand la blonde pensé que personne ne la regardait, la brune pouvait voir dans ses yeux de la tristesse, du regret, de l'envie aussi.

Et Quinn était le plus gros problème de Rachel, car depuis quelques jours, elles s'étaient mises à flirtaient ensemble. Des clins d'œil au détour d'un couloir, les bises juste à la commissure des lèvres, leurs doigts qui s'effleuraient en dessous de la table, les compliments qui les faisaient rougir toutes les deux. La diva était bouleverser parce ce flot d'émotion qui la traverser à chaque que sa belle blonde apparaissait devant elle.

Elle voulait demander conseil à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Kurt ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas après tout elle sortait avec son frère et Blaine était à exclure aussi puisqu'il irait tout répéter a son copain. Mercedes ? Tina ? Pas assez proches pour ce genre de discussion. Les autres ? Non, une fille n'as pas ce genre de discussion avec un mec. Il ne restait plus que Brittany et Santana, Britt était un peu simple d'esprit. Rachel se dit que Santana serait la mieux placer pour l'aider, la conseiller.

La diva, regarder sa montre en se demandant où elle pouvait se trouver la Latina à cette heure-ci. Surement au vestiaire se dit-elle. Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires d'un pas décider, elle ouvrit la porte et dit :

_« Santana, j'ai besoin de toi. »_

Toutes les filles se retournèrent d'un coup pour la fixer. Santana la regarda et se mis à hurler :

_« Tout le monde dehors. C'est un ordre, et plus vite que ça sinon c'est moi qui vous mets dehors. »_

Toutes les filles s'exécutèrent en un temps record.

_« San, je peux rester moi ? »_

_« Non ma chérie, la prochaine fois, mais là c'est entre le hobbit et moi »_

_« D'accord. »_

Brittany donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la Latina, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_« Britt ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Si quelqu'un nous cherche ne dit pas où se trouve »_

_« Oui, promis, parole de licorne »_

_« Merci, ma chérie. » _

Santana esquissa un sourire en regarda sa copine partir.

_« Alors le nain, tu as enfin ouvert les yeux ? »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Ne fait pas l'innocente avec moi, je sais très bien ce que tu viens me demander, je croyais que tu étais intelligente et que tu t'en rendrais compte bien avant ? »_

_« Donc tu es au courant ? »_

_« Tout le monde est au courant. »_

_« Tout le monde ? »_

_« Oui, sauf le baleineau qui te sers de petit copain, mais oui tout le monde. »_

_« Le baleineau ? »_

_« Vas-tu répéter tout ce que je dis ou vas-tu m'expliquer. »_

_« Je suis perdu, je ressens tout un tas de chose pour Quinn, et je sais pas quoi en pensait. »_

_« Donc en quoi je peux t'aider ? »_

_« A y voir plus clair. Je ressens tout ça avec Quinn alors qu'avec Finn rien du tout, j'en suis pas amoureuse je le sais, mais quand il m'embrasse ou me touche je ne ressens rien. »_

_« Tu es amoureuse de Quinn, c'est tout. »_

_« Tu crois ? »_

_« Tu ressens quoi quand tu la vois ou qu'elle te touche ? »_

_« Des papillons dans le ventre, des frisons dans tous le corps, quand elle est avec moi je me sens complète comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver, tout le monde autour de moi disparaît, j'ai un manque d'elle quand elle s'éloigne, je pourrais me noyer dans ses yeux, je bois ses paroles, son sourire me donne des ailes, quand elle me prend dans ses bras je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de… »_

_« Okay Berry c'est bon j'ai compris, tu es raide dingue d'elle. »_

_« Je pense que tu as raison. »_

_« Bien sûr que j'ai raison, Santana Lopez a toujours raison. »_

_« Alors je suis lesbienne, pas que ce soit un problème j'ai deux papas tu sais alors pour moi ce n'est pas un problème, mais tu crois que c'est juste Quinn ou que je suis lesbienne. »_

_« Bah embrasse une fille et tu verras bien, même si ce n'est pas Quinn, tu devrais ressentir un quelque chose de plus que quand tu embrasses un mec. »_

_« D'accord »_

Rachel réfléchit un instant, et se jeta au cou de Santana. Ca ne devait être qu'un simple baiser, juste une expérience. Mais dès l'instant où Rachel avait posé ses lèvres sur ceux de la Latina, elle en avait voulu plus, elle passa sa langue doucement sur ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à sa langue, que la cheerios accepta. Le baiser durant quelques minutes durant lesquels chacune se battait pour la domination. Mais Santana revient à la raison et poussa Rachel loin d'elle et la diva cogna son dos contre le casier.

_« Oh mon dieu »_

La porte s'ouvrit en un fracas et deux blondes apparurent dans l'embrasement de la porte.

_« Mais putain, qu'est que c'est que ce bordel ? »_

_« Je suis désolée Santana, je n'ai pas voulu te trahir »_

_Petite review ? S'il vous plaît_


	3. Chapter 3

La porte s'ouvrit en un fracas et deux blondes apparurent dans l'embrasement de la porte.

_« Mais putain, qu'est que c'est que ce bordel ? »_

_« Je suis désolée Santana, je n'ai pas voulu te trahir »_

Les deux brunes baissèrent leurs têtes. Elles ne savaient pas quoi répondre aux blondes.

_« J'attends »_ dit Quinn sèchement

_« Berry t'expliquera, je dois y aller. »_

Santana prit Brittany par la main, et l'entraina loin du vestiaire.

_« Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_« Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. »_

_« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, j'ai t'ai entendu crier __**« oh mon dieu »**__ et un boum. Donc je répète que s'est-il passé? »_

_« J'ai demandé un conseil à Santana et j'ai dépassé les limites, donc elle m'a poussé mais ce n'était pas méchant. »_

_« D'accord… Et quel était ce conseil ? »_

_« Je préfère ne pas en parler. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Rachel qui était toujours dos au casier, Quinn en profita pour se rapprocher et se coller légèrement contre la diva.

_« Parce que c'est gênant »_

_« Mais avec Santana, ça ne t'as pas gêné. »_

_« C'est… euh…pas la même chose. »_

_« Donc c'est un secret ? »_

_« Pas vraiment, j'avais juste besoin de son avis. »_

_« Pourquoi Santana et pas une autre personne ? »_

_« Parce que seule Santana pouvait m'aider. »_

Quinn se rapprochait de plus en plus, elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la brune sur son visage.

_« Comment peux-tu le savoir puisque tu ne me le dis pas. »_

_« Savoir quoi ? »_

_« Aller Rachel dis-moi, si tu ne me dis pas, je vais aller demander directement à la source. »_

Rachel ne répondit rien, elle avait fermé les yeux et savoura la chaleur du corps de la jolie blonde pressé contre le sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement quand elle ne sentit plus cette chaleur. La blonde était en train de faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers la sortie.

_« Alors ? »_

_« Je voulais lui demander ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on était amoureuse. »_

_« Tu n'es pas déjà amoureuse de Finn ?_

_« Mhh, disons que je me pensais amoureuse de lui, mais avec ce que je commence à ressentir ces dernier temps, je sais maintenant que je ne ressens pas d'amour pour lui. »_

_« Donc une autre personne à volé ton cœur ? »_

Quinn se sépara de la diva, et lui tourna le dos, la jalousie faisait rage en elle. Jalouse de savoir qui avait pris le cœur de sa brune.

_« Qui est-ce ? » _

_« Je ne te le dirais pas. »_

_« Rachel, dis le moi ! »_

_« Non. »_

_« Rachel, dis le moi tout de suite, je veux eux tu savoir. »_

_« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? Es-tu vraiment aveugle ? Je veux savoir qui c'est pour que je sache contre qui je dois me battre. »_

_« Te battre ? »_

La blonde se retourna vers Rachel, s'avança doucement vers elle sans la quitter des yeux, elle ne s'arrêta que quand il n'y avait plus aucun espace de libre entre elle et la diva.

_« Me battre pour toi. Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi, je ne saurais pas de dire exactement depuis quand, mais je le suis. Je savais que je pouvais évincer Finn, car tu flirtais avec moi. Mais je veux savoir de qui tu es amoureuse pour savoir qui est mon adversaire._ »

Rachel était abasourdit par cette déclaration. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Quinn ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Alors au lieu de répondre, elle préféra lui montrer en avançant ses lèvres vers celle de la blonde, et scella leur lèvre ensemble. Un baiser chaste mais tendre.

_« C'est toi Quinn, ça toujours était toi. »_

La blonde sourit et pris le visage de Rachel dans les mains et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne à nouveau. Ce baiser n'était pas du tout comme le premier, il était beaucoup plus passionné. Leur langue se caressait dans une lutte pour la domination. La seule chose qui pouvait les faire séparer était le manque d'air qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

_« J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps »_

_« Maintenant, tu peux le faire quand tu veux »_

Rachel se rapprocha encore une fois pour embrasser Quinn. Mais la blonde se recula.

_« Quinn ? »_

_« Tu dois rompre avec Finn avant qu'on continue. Je l'ai trompée dans le passée, je ne veux pas qu'il repasse par la encore une fois, même si il va souffrir que tu le quitte pour moi, je préfère que tu sois totalement à moi avant de continuer. »_

_« Je comprends, même si je suis déjà à toi. »_

Rachel lança un clin d'œil à Quinn, qui ne peut rester avant de reprendre possession de lèvres de la brune.

_« Fais le aujourd'hui, et rejoint moi chez moi ce soir, je ne peux pas attendre avant de te faire mienne totalement. »_

_« D'accord. »_

Rachel lui fit un dernier baiser avant de sortir en courant des vestiaires. La blonde sourit en caressant ses lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers échangés.

_« Alors vous vous êtes enfin déclarer il était temps. »_

Elle releva ses yeux vers la porte du vestiaire, et son sourire se fana instantanement. Elle se rapprocha à une vitesse folle, de la porte où se tenait Santana, elle l'empoigna et la claqua contre la porte.

_« Je te préviens Lopez, tu poses encore une fois tes mains ou ta bouche sur Rachel et je m'occupe de ton cas. »_

_« Pourquoi aurais-je envie de le refaire… »_

_« T'as compris ? »_

_« Oui »_

_« Très bien »_ Répondit Quinn en la lâchant. _« Et pour répondre à ta question oui, nous nous sommes parlées, elle va rompre avec Finn et elle me rejoint ce soir pour…. »_

_« C'est bon Fabray pas besoin de détail. »_

Santana laissa son amie, qui était repartit dans ses pensées, elle imagina ce qui pourrais se passer ce soir, elle fut interrompu par la sonnerie.

_« Rachel Berry ce soir tu seras à moi. »_


End file.
